


All the Sweet Words

by TheWincestRiots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWincestRiots/pseuds/TheWincestRiots





	All the Sweet Words

It started in the dark.

Somehow all the words that he kept firmly lodged under his tongue in the light of day would tumble out of his mouth, as if the darkness eased their passage.

At first it was only after Sam’s breathing became slow and regular, and Dean was certain he was asleep, he would hold him close and breathe the words into his sleeping brother’s soft messy hair.Quietly, so quiet their father wouldn’t hear, sleeping just a few feet away. All those sweet words he would never admit to - ‘beautiful’ and 'love’ and 'always’. And it was okay, because Sam didn’t hear, would never know.

Sam didn’t always stay asleep though, sometimes he would wake when Dean pulled him close, listen to all those sweet words that were so at odds with his brother’s daytime bravado. He would smile in the darkness at the feel of Dean’s breath in his hair, his hands on his skin. Would sigh, as if in sleep, curling his body into his brother’s.  
Sometimes in between those sweet words were other words- 'want’ and 'need’ and 'can’t’ and 'shouldn’t’ and 'wrong’, the devotion and reverence mixed with guilt so heavy Dean felt it would crush him.

The guilt was like a fog around him that the sunlight didn’t burn off. Sam could see it hanging over his brother in the day as well as hearing it in the darkness. Sam hated that guilt, but he shared it, too. Because all those sweet words, and they were all sweet to him- 'love’ and 'need’ and 'want’ and 'always’ (all except for 'can’t’ and 'shouldn’t’ and 'wrong’) they weren’t just Dean’s words, they were Sam’s words, too. They lived in his chest, cradled by his ribcage, they just hadn’t quite made it to his mouth yet. If he could just coax them up his throat and voice them as Dean had, maybe he could make this right, dissipate the guilt that threatened to crush them both.

In the end, there was only one word Sam needed to say, a word said a thousand times before, that would be said a thousand times more, a word that encompassed everything. Under cover of darkness, Dean pulled him close, all those sweet words spilling into Sam’s hair, he lifted his face up until he could feel Dean’s breath on his lips. Dean had gone completely quiet and still, except for his breathing, so heavy and fearful Sam could practically taste the fear on his breath.

“Dean.” Sam breathed into his brother’s mouth, and it was as if his name held every sweet word ever spoken, and every sweet word that had never been uttered. Sam closed the distance between their lips, a soft kiss that was sweeter than any word could be, so sweet and good and right that the other words- 'can’t’ and 'shouldn’t’ and 'wrong’ evaporated, those words had no place between the two of them anymore.


End file.
